weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Hosting...Dedicated Server
Introduction ---- PC patch 3 ---- PC Patch 3 & Dedicated server Beta 3 Release notes - 19/03/10 Release notes are as follows; Game Client ---- New Features ---- In multiplayer damage from the Predator's Smart Disc has been reduced, unless it's a headshot. In multiplayer minor hits from the Predator's Plasma Caster bolts will no longer knock down enemies. When joining a dedicated server on which a round is in-progress you now have a limited time to choose. your species/team and skin before entering the game, if the game mode and server settings allow this. Bug Fixes ---- Fixed clients not always being correctly notified that the game had ended. Improvements to the networking code used in dedicated server games to increase stability and reduce pings. DX11 optimisation when using tessellation. Fixed DX11 gamma controls on NVIDIA boards. Return to the server browsing screen instead of top-level menu when you fail to join a server. Fixed the lobby timer not always displaying correctly on clients. Improved 'SayTeam' console command. Improvements to ranked matchmaking. Fixed occasional problems with peer-to-peer games after playing on a dedicated server. Fixed rare multiplayer bug where all players would be disconnected during level load if just one of them had a network problem during the load. Fixed a cause of clients sometimes getting disconnected when pressing ALT+TAB or ALT+ENTER on the end-game scoreboard. Fixed predators being able to cancel other players’ Plasma Caster Lock-on. Dedicated server ---- New Features ---- Dedicated server no longer needs the Steam client to be running. Dedicated server can use DLC maps. New console/config file commands for dedicated server for friendly fire, team balancing and species balancing options. New console command to set a Message of the Day When joining a dedicated server on which a round is in-progress you now have a limited time to choose your species/team and skin before entering the game, if the game mode and server settings allow this. The dedicated server now installs to a standalone directory, and the install size is now 2.2GB instead of 15GB. Improved feedback and output for various console commands. Improved server console output when players disconnect. Improved server console output when there are problems starting the server. Additional server console output about the Steam connection. The dedicated server will now also be available via the “HLDSupdate” tool. Please note that while we believe there should be no problems as both the Steam Client version and the HLDSupdate version are identical, we cannot test the HLDSupdate version without making it available to everybody. Server administrators are advised to install and use the HLDSupdate version using their discretion. Bug Fixes ---- Prevent "Adding Master Server" console output looking corrupted. Fixed team selection not working for the first map hosted on a dedicated server. Made the ban list file have the server’s port number appended so multiple instances on the same hardware are independent. Improvements to the networking code used in dedicated server games to increase stability and reduce pings. Fixed cause of clients thinking the host had disconnected at the end of a game which actually ended normally. Fixed predators being able to cancel other players’ Plasma Caster Lock-on. Fixed an issue where dedicated servers left idle for an extended period of time would result in the first match played having the clients "running around without their bodies attached". Setting the Autostarttime to "0" now correctly turns this feature off, rather than attempting to instantly start the match upon players returning to the lobby and kicking all the clients. Additional note ---- Due to some improvements to the networking code, the new server and client are not compatible with the old versions. Clients who have not yet restarted and updated their game will not see updated servers in the in-game browser and conversely, any servers that have not been updated will no longer be visible in the in-game list for clients who have applied the update. Both new and old servers will be visible in the Steam Client server list but players will see an "Incompatible Version" error message if they attempt to connect to server which has not been updated. HLDSupdate tool ---- The dedicated server will now also be available via the “HLDSupdate” tool. Please note that while we believe there should be no problems as both the Steam Client version and the HLDSupdate version are identical, we cannot test the HLDSupdate version without making it available to everybody. Server administrators are advised to install and use the HLDSupdate version using their discretion. Note ---- It is important to note, that if you had previously installed the Dedicated server it will be re-installed again to different directory. The old directory will not be deleted, and should be deleted manually. The old directory is \steamapps\common\aliens vs predator\ It is where the maingame is installed as well and if you have installed both the server & the maingame, you should not delete this directory. The new server will be installed to \steamapps\common\aliens vs predator dedicated server\ Limitations from old version ---- AvP 3 dedicated server .exe requires a user environment. Logged and running into remote desktop on a Windows machine. Enforcement via the command line isn't applicable, a config file needs to be used. Session needs to be left running, so it stays on. The game also requires 15GB of data to host a server. Own unique steam account. PC patch 4 ---- PC patch 4 is now available via Steam. Patch notes are as follows; Game Client ---- New Features ---- Fix for a Skybox rendering problem in D3D11 build on Nvidia Fermi cards. Various small D3D11 optimisations. Fixed rare bug where clients would get stuck on the loading screen. Fix clients not seeing the 'custom match' flag updating in the 'Browse' screen when the dedicated server was changing settings after initially hosting a match without changing any variables. Use an R prefix for rcon command output text upon successful receipt of a rcon command. Prevent windows cursor being stolen when starting in windowed mode but then doing ALT-TAB immediately. Show (and sort) dedicated server search results as they come in instead of waiting for search to complete before displaying anything. Fix extraneous Team appended to MOTD text when joining game in progress. Invitations to dedicated server games now work. Fixed all dedicated server games showing as "at lobby" in the server browser, regardless of being at lobby or in progress. Dedicated server ---- New Features ---- Fixed "Ghost players" being created on a server if the Steam backend could not be reached for authentication when someone connected. These appeared in the player counts when browsing servers, and in the server details player list when viewing servers in the Steam client server list. Added more info to server console when players connect/disconnect, and print out the player list in the command window (including scoreboard) at the end of each game. Use an R prefix for rcon commands and echo command output to server console as well as sending it to rcon client. Enabled logfiles (writes out console output and some command line errors only to files in logfiles_dedicatedserver). You can still override the logfile directory by specifying -logdir on the command line and if you do so any logfiles from a previous session will be archived in a directory called logfile_backups. Small performance optimisations. Dedicated server species ratios' commands check for unset values and report the default values instead of the invalid value (-1). The dedicated server was correctly setup in this case, but the command feedback text was inaccurate. The patch should automatically be applied when the Steam client is run, or restarted if already running. PS3 patch ---- 1. Ranked match lobbies will no longer end after every match. 2. Fixed XP being incorrectly affected by offline play (though only in the local stats; this will be corrected next time you connect to multiplayer). 3. Fixed other players sometimes appearing to have the wrong weapon or continuing to fire indefinitely after dying. 4. Fixed rare issue where players would be temporarily invisible. 5. Enhanced control over skill-based matchmaking and tweaked logic to prevent a wide range of player “skills” causing no joinable matches to be found. 6. Fixed rare crash caused by grenade special FX. 7. Fixed the failure of a single client to join a game causing all other clients to be disconnected.8. Improved team balancing logic and fixed some cases where it wouldn't be done at all. 8. Improved team balancing logic and fixed some cases where it wouldn't be done at all. 9. Balanced Predator Smart Disc and Plasma Caster weapons. 10. Fixed clients not always being correctly notified that the game had ended. 11. Fixed the lobby timer not always displaying correctly on clients. 12. Fixed a Predator in multiplayer cancelling their lock-on causing lock-on to be cancelled for all Predators in the game. 13. Fixed stat corruption that would occur on clients if the host of a multiplayer game suddenly disconnected during level load. 14. Added some code to prevent corrupt stats from being uploaded. 15. Fixed user rank being incorrectly refreshed in the profile. Xbox 360 patch ---- 1. Fixed XP being incorrectly affected by offline play (though only in the local stats; this will be corrected next time you connect to multiplayer). 2. Fixed other players sometimes appearing to have the wrong weapon or continuing to fire indefinitely after dying. 3. Fixed rare issue where players would be temporarily invisible. 4. Enhanced control over skill-based matchmaking and tweaked logic to prevent a wide range of player “skills” causing no joinable matches to be found. 5. Fixed rare crash caused by grenade special FX. 6. Fixed the failure of a single client to join a game causing all other clients to be disconnected. 7. Improved team balancing logic and fixed some cases where it wouldn't be done at all. 8. Balanced Predator Smart Disc and Plasma Caster weapons. 9. Fixed clients not always being correctly notified that the game had ended. 10. Fixed the lobby timer not always displaying correctly on clients. 11. Fixed a Predator in multiplayer cancelling their lock-on causing lock-on to be cancelled for all Predators in the game. 12. Further matchmaking improvements. 13. Changes to the flamethrower in multiplayer only to make it properly hit other players. 14. Added an alternate southpaw control map. References ---- Citations ---- AvP pc patch 3 notes AvP pc patch 4 notes Console patches Footnotes ---- Category:AvP 3